


就是喜欢大叔12.13（重写版）

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	就是喜欢大叔12.13（重写版）

12  
红帆船渐行渐远，最后消失在人们的视野中，这意味着今年的红帆节已落下帷幕。  
由于先前道路均被封锁，车辆一时无法驶入主干道和次干路。佐助和鸣人不得不坐在车内，等待交通秩序恢复正常。。  
“哎...失策。”佐助 叹了口气，心生懊悔，之前怎么没想到把车停在瓦西里岛外边？

“等等呗。”鸣人调拨着音乐播放器，一首歌接着一首歌切过去，没有一首他想听的。不禁微微皱眉，果然他和佐助之间还是存在年龄上的代沟的。

两人索性把座椅靠背放下，十指相扣仰躺在那，听着慢摇，透过天窗欣赏夜空。

佐助将视线从夜空转移到身旁的鸣人，他盯着鸣人金灿灿的脑袋，在夜色的衬托里让他想起了一幅画，梵高的《星空》。 

鸣人就要成年了，佐助害怕鸣人在成年人的世界里会像画中的星辰那样，慢慢慢慢的扭曲，最后变得黯淡，不再鲜活。

“想什么呢，佐助？”鸣人感受到佐助注视着他的视线。

“没什么。”

“佐助，暑假你是不是也要工作？”

“嗯，我没有暑假。”

“暑假我要回日本。”鸣人不自觉地扣紧佐助的手指。

“放完暑假再回来么？”

“嗯。”

“没事，我等你回来。”

“佐助，问你个问题。”

“嗯？”

“你谈过多少个对象。”

佐助戏谑一笑，“多到不记得了。”

“噢！”鸣人翻了一个白眼。

“逗你的。”

佐助大概还记得那些和他相恋过的人的名字，但长相却记不清楚了，有的是太久远了不记得了，有的是印象不深刻不记得了。佐助的初恋是在16岁，那时候的他像一团熊熊燃烧的大火，爱得轰轰烈烈，和初恋在一起总说一些“会永远在一起”那样的誓言，最后却还是分手了。分手之后心脏仿佛缺了一个大窟窿，用了几年的时间才慢慢愈合。在愈合的漫长过程中也慢慢忘却了初恋时的那种奋不顾身，爱的死去活来的感情。  
年轻气盛，人总是充满了激情。  
佐助现在谈恋爱就只想两个人在一起平淡一些长久一些，默默为对方付出，能每天过着柴米油盐的日子，他就很满足了。

佐助没办法告诉鸣人他自己对于感情的那些想法，因为那不是鸣人现在可以理解的，就如同佐助在十六七岁时也不能理解一样。人的感情，三观这些东西是不固定的，是会变的。

其实鸣人多多少少明白一点佐助，他看得出佐助想要的是两个人平平淡淡在一起过日子那种。可是佐助只在彼得堡呆三年，他梦寐以求的大学已经申请好了，佐助的工作每隔几年就会换一个地方，他不可能跟着佐助到处走。那么平平淡淡在一起三年，然后平平淡淡结束吗？他和佐助的未来在哪里呢？

鸣人真的很喜欢佐助，他因为佐助变得患得患失，他觉得未来的三年仿佛是一个计时器，倒计时着自己和佐助的感情。这么一想鸣人觉得他不是看不到他和佐助的未来，而是看得太清楚他和佐助的未来了，他们最后肯定会分手。

鸣人觉得有种说不出来的委屈，他像一把干柴，为了佐助正在熊熊燃烧着他的青春与激情，而佐助却像一锅没有沸点的水，怎么也不能让佐助为他沸腾。

鸣人忽然急切的想要和佐助做爱，他要佐助记住他。

对于还没经历过性爱的鸣人来说做爱是件不得了的事，他以为只要和佐助做爱了，佐助就会记住他，记住他带给佐助的感受。  
几年后的鸣人每每想起他现在的想法都会忍不住自嘲，哪是什么佐助记住他，而是他记住佐助，是佐助给了他第一次的全新体验。

成年人想要做爱太容易了，真的，做爱不是什么不得了的事情，大多数情况下能被记住的只有让你体验第一次的那个人。

 

“佐助，我们做爱好不好，我怕我暑假两个月见不到你会好想你。”鸣人起身趴在佐助胸口，双手紧紧地抓住佐助的衣领。

“怎么了，鸣人。”

佐助看着情绪突然激动的鸣人不知道发生了什么。

“做吧，做吧，做吧...”鸣人的脸埋在佐助的肩窝里。

“别在这里，旁边车太多，我们去附近酒店。”佐助一手扶上鸣人的后脑，另一只手拍了拍鸣人的背安抚道。

13  
去酒店的路上，鸣人又开始想些有的没的乱七八糟的东西，他担心他这样求着佐助做爱，佐助会不会觉得他很廉价，就不喜欢他了。

佐助拿上房卡拥着鸣人走进电梯，刚进电梯鸣人迫不及待地拉扯着佐助的领带，开始解佐助西装的扣子，手因为颤抖，一颗扣子都没解开。

“别急。”佐助握住鸣人的手，他担心地看着鸣人。

“怎么了鸣人？”  
佐助怀疑是不是他说错什么话刺激到鸣人了，鸣人这个年纪在感情里一向敏感容易多想。

 

“我...觉得..很没安全感。”

 

佐助刷开房门，一把抱起鸣人，鼻尖贴着鸣人的鼻尖，“现在就让你有安全感。”

 

第一次面对性爱，鸣人感到非常紧张，愣愣地坐在床上眼巴巴的看着佐助，一副不知所措的模样。

佐助越看鸣人越觉得可爱的不行，迅速脱掉衣服，把鸣人向床边拉了拉，“来，我的小可爱，叔叔帮你脱衣服。”

鸣人被佐助这声自称叔叔撩的不要不要的，下腹一团小火苗窜了起来，“叔叔，快点。”

佐助半跪在床边把鸣人的一只脚放在他腿上，帮鸣人脱去鞋子，露出了被白袜包裹住的纤足。

佐助在脚背上落下一吻替鸣人脱去袜子，不久前鸣人做过一次足部护理，没有死皮的肌肤柔嫩的宛如婴儿，佐助把持不住握在手里玩弄起来。

“脱衣服！”鸣人见佐助足控又犯了，不满地抽出脚催促道。

“抱歉。”

佐助褪下鸣人的西装，使青涩的身躯被暴露在空气之中，或许是紧张的缘故，又或许是肌肤突然失去衣服的保护，鸣人裸露在外的皮肤泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

佐助欺身压住鸣人，两人跌落在床上，他的手在鸣人的腰窝附近不停地上下抚摸揉摁，让鸣人浑身放松下来。

鸣人回抱住佐助的背，他将一切全部交给佐助。

佐助的舌头慢慢舔舐起鸣人的上眼睑，舌尖撩拨着金色的睫毛。鸣人侧过脸去，佐助顺势把舌尖挤进鸣人的耳蜗。

“啊！”酥麻的电流窜过，鸣人伸手去捂住自己的耳朵。

佐助十指相扣住这只手把它摁在床上，继续舔弄耳廓，吮吸耳垂，直到耳垂被吮吸得像滴血珠子，才饶过它往下亲吻脖子。

鸣人太瘦了，锁骨高高的凸起，枕三角处深深的凹陷，佐助怜惜地来回舔舐。

“啊...痒...”鸣人想要逃避却被佐助压着而无法动弹，脚跟难耐地磨蹭 。

粉色的乳头挺立在鸣人平坦纤瘦的胸上，乳晕很小，佐助用手狠狠揉搓了一把，想着要是鸣人能再胖一点，手感会更好。

不是所有男人的奶头都能体会到被玩弄的快感，佐助低头叼住鸣人的奶头慢慢吮吸，期待鸣人接下去的反应。

鸣人感到被佐助啜吸的奶头蹿起一股又酥麻又痒快意，惹得他挺起胸把奶头更大力地往佐助嘴里送，下面的阴茎也随之渐渐抬起了头。

“呵呵。”佐助看到鸣人的反应，满意地笑了笑，放开口中的奶头，舌头游移到鸣人的肚脐眼上暧昧的打着圈圈。

“佐助，摸它。”鸣人用手推了推佐助的肩膀，他胯下着实涨得难受。  
佐助吻了吻鸣人淡红色的龟头，然后舔了舔自己的薄唇张口将鸣人的阴茎全部吞没。

“啊！”阴茎被柔软湿热的口腔包裹住，鸣人的双腿不自禁地夹住了胯间的头颅。

佐助极富技巧性地吞吐着阴茎，力道把握得恰到好处，使鸣人能感受到挤压感又不至于把人弄痛。

从脊髓升腾上来的强烈快感让鸣人在床上难耐地扭动想要逃避，然而却被佐助硬生生的压了下去动弹不得。只能无能为力地摇着头，被发胶固定住的刘海，三三两两的随着动作散落下来，黏在汗湿的额头上。

佐助的黑眸深了几分，随后一个深喉让鸣人射了出来，擦去嘴角边溢出的液体，将口腔内鸣人的精液全部吞进肚内。

“这...这东西可以吃吗？！”鸣人诧异地睁大了眼睛。

“只要是鸣人的。”

佐助抓住鸣人的脚踝压至胸口， “保持这个姿势自己固定住双腿。”单手将掉落在额前黑色的碎发往后捋了捋，重新俯身，舌头附上了鸣人的菊穴。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！佐...佐助！你舔...”鸣人羞耻的快要窒息了。

佐助没有回答鸣人，用舌尖在鸣人红色菊穴的褶皱上画着圈圈。见洞口微微松软，舌头探进了菊穴，舔舐起柔软的内壁。

“呜...这...怎么..这样...”鸣人的大脑一片空白，只有一个羞耻的声音在脑子里回响，“佐助在舔我的屁眼！”

等到鸣人的菊穴湿润的差不多，开始滋滋冒出肠液，佐助才停止了舔弄。

“这...这和佐助喜欢舔脚一样，也是佐助特殊的小爱好吗？”鸣人带着哭腔问道。

佐助感到一阵无力，鸣人总是说出让他意外的话，“不是的，是为了鸣人等下更加舒服。”

佐助起身去找床头柜里的润滑液。

“继续保持刚才的姿势。”

“唔。”鸣人乖乖的把腿重新压到胸口。

“呀！好凉。”鸣人惊叫到。

润滑液从会阴处一路流向菊穴。

佐助用两根手指把菊穴往两边拉了拉，食指探了进去。初次被异物进入的肠道不停地蠕动排挤着他的手指。

鸣人因为佐助的舔弄和润滑液的作用，并没有因为异物的进入而感到疼痛

“感觉怎么样鸣人？疼吗？”佐助慢慢地抽动起手指。

“不疼，感觉有点奇怪，像大便出去了又自己回来了。”

“鸣人，做爱的时候不可以说这种破坏气氛的话，明白了吗？”佐助惩罚似的用手指搔刮了一下内壁。

“唔...明白了。”

佐助看鸣人没有不适又探进去一根手指，两根手指模拟起性交，进进出出的同时还上下按动着肠道。

“疼吗？鸣人。”佐助的另一只手捧住鸣人的脸颊，落下一吻。

“不疼，舒服。”鸣人用脸颊磨蹭了一下佐助的手掌，示意佐助继续。他不仅不觉得疼反而感到很舒服，无师自通的开始收缩肠道配合着佐助的抽插。

“我的鸣人很有天赋呢。”

佐助把鸣人从床上拉起来，在床头柜上拿起一个避孕套撕开递给鸣人。

“来，帮我戴上套。”

“我不会。”鸣人拿着避孕套不知所措地看着佐助。

“我教你，看这个卷边，向外侧卷的就是正面，把这一面对着我的阴茎套上去，戴之前帮我撸两下。”

鸣人撸了撸佐助粗大的阴茎，对着肥硕的龟头套了上去。

佐助的阴茎和鸣人的浅色的嫩雏儿的阴茎不不同，通体红褐色的阴茎上布满了狰狞可怖的筋络。

“躺好，放松。”佐助扯着鸣人的脚踝拉到床中间，抓起鸣人的小腿驾在肩上。阴茎对着鸣人的小穴顶了两下，慢慢往里挤去。

“啊....啊啊！疼...疼啊！佐助，好疼啊！”鸣人抓着床单往后退缩。

佐助抓住鸣人的脚往他自己这里拉了拉，阴茎仿佛在开拓一片新土地似的往菊穴里面凿。

“忍一忍，第一次都这样，乖。”佐助侧头亲亲鸣人的脚心安慰道。

鸣人因为疼痛开始生理性的流泪，他努力的放松菊穴让佐助可以进去。

佐助一个用力龟头全顶了进去。

“呜...哇！疼死了，不...不做了！”撕裂般的疼痛让鸣人再也忍耐不了了。

佐助换了个姿势，俯身趴在鸣人身上，让鸣人环住他的腰。双手捧着鸣人的小脸，亲吻掉他的泪水，一个狠心，阴茎整个顶了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———”鸣人尖叫一声，抱着佐助的手狠狠地捶打着佐助的背，叫骂起来，“臭佐助！臭佐助！你...你不会温柔点吗！”

“温柔一点，就永远进不去了，第一次就是这样的。乖，放松自己适应一下。”佐助任鸣人大力的捶头舔弄鸣人的脖颈帮他放松。

“放松不了...”  
鸣人也想要放松，可是佐助的阴茎紧紧地贴着肠壁，仿佛把它占满了。他根本没法放松，任由他怎么收缩肠壁都被体内的阴茎阻挡着无法动弹。

此时佐助也不好受，鸣人的紧张使得之前分泌出的肠液和润滑全没了，肠道内干如沙漠，佐助被摩擦得生疼。

“忍耐一下。”无奈之下只能把鸣人的肠道操松了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

佐助吻住鸣人发出尖叫的双唇。狠狠的压住鸣人不让人乱动，继续他下半身的活塞运动。

往复抽插了几十下后，鸣人口中的呻吟变了调，肠道开始慢慢分泌出液体。

“开始爽了，是不是？”  
佐助慢慢加快速度，加重力道，有意无意地顶弄鸣人的前列腺。

“呜...嗯...”  
鸣人咬着手指，享受着菊穴内与阴茎得到爱抚时完全不同的快感。

“佐助，那里...”鸣人伸手抱住佐助的脖颈撒娇道。

“这里？这里？”佐助在鸣人的肠道内左右顶了两下，“还是这里？”最后重重顶在鸣人的前列腺上。

“啊——！就是这里...”鸣人扭着腰想让佐助再多顶顶他的前列腺。

“我们换个姿势。”佐助抱着鸣人翻了个身，让鸣人趴在他身上，掐住鸣人的腰，仅靠下半身的力量快速地抽插，这个姿势让佐助轻松很多。

鸣人的穴口因为趴在佐助身上被迫向前拉扯，这让他在佐助操干的时候感觉有点疼，但次次顶在前列腺上的快感让他无暇顾及这份疼痛。从脊椎末端窜上大脑皮层的快感，仿佛有人要把他的魂抽离出身体。鸣人瘫软在佐助胸口急促地喘息着，已经爽到呻吟不出来了。刘海早就脱离了发胶的固定全部贴在脸上，现在的他仿佛一个溺水的人儿。

佐助挺腰更加卖力地顶弄，他闭着眼睛感受着鸣人肠道内滋滋冒出的肠液，里头已经湿的像温暖的海洋一般，至少现在佐助只想溺死在这片海洋之中。

鸣人不知道过去了多少时间，也不知道高潮了几回，沉溺于快感中的他就像差时症患者，对时间已然没有了概念。

佐助眼前闪过一道白光，他就着现在的姿势翻了个身，好似将马达开到最大，用几乎将鸣人撞碎的力道抽插了十来下，终于迎来了高潮。

小死一回。

佐助额上的汗水一滴滴地掉落在鸣人的脸上，鸣人伸手拭去佐助额头上的汗。

“佐助，你很累吗？”

“不累。”

佐助没有抽出阴茎，他要再多感受一会鸣人体内的湿软和温暖。  
tbc


End file.
